TheLetterGii
TheLetterGii, also otherwise known as Gii, is competitor /u/thelettergii from Reddit's Lipsync For Your Life Season 3, placing 6th overall. She is known for having strong and engaging concepts, as well as being one of the starting courses of Ms. Gloria Swansong's vicious controversy cycle. Records Gii started off with strong standing of winning Queen's Choice Week, with her rendition of Rihanna's Towards The Sun. She went onward into the competition creating compelling syncs and also scoring high in Golden Oldies Week, with Queen Of The Night Aria from The Magic Flute. This marked the first instance of Swansong's vicious backlash towards Gii within Season 3 onward, her dislike for her Golden Oldies submission led to many vicious jabs and petty comments towards Gii from the onset and throughout Season 3. It has been speculated that Gii's final 4-week run was down to more of the petty jabs and also a Voter's Vendetta, whereby the competitors who where still in the competition vouched for votes for themselves, which Gii didn't partake in. Ultimately, Gii dropped from the competition in Punk Week, placing sixth overall, and for an amalgamation of reasons, Gii disassociated from the subreddit entirely. Gii returned to the subreddit during Season 5, when Gloria Swansong finally disassociated herself after a number of huge controversies that ultimately ceased her subreddit account when she didn't submit her guest judge video for Songs From a Hat week. She was re-welcomed with a positive and excited response by all alumni and fans of the subreddit, and even participated in guest judging alongside Calypso Overkill in Eurovision Song Contest Week for Season 5. Gii was very active on the sister community /r/BSFYL, Reddit's Bullshit For Your Life, where she often partook in the Off-Season Challenges. She was also a contributor to the Survivor parody Whore Island. Trivia * Gii is currently a judge, fashion photo reviewer and potential competitor in the drawing race competitions Rupaul's Paper Race and Ms. Paint Art Race, demonstrating a knack for drawing head judge Ruzy Q, as well as vying for a spot on Season 2 of MPAR as Ira D'Essence, her drag character that she also used alongside Paper Race contestant Sartana during Season 1 of Fashion Photo Review. * Gii is also versed as a multi-talented musician, and can play a violin and piano, having since gone on a tour playing with an Orchestra. * Gii is one of four competitors during her time to receive a consistent low bracket before being ultimately eliminated or dropping from the competition. The other three are Dor Panthera (S2), MyPrettyCabinet (S4) and Phoebe St. Jefferson (S5). * Gii has been also asked back to Tumblr's Drag Race as a guest judge for her knowledge on fashion and her know-how on critiquing looks. Quotes * "blake called me a baboon kill him and you're top 3 shady" - to ShadyGuava if he ever decided to do Rupaul's Paper Race. * "I'm going to change her last name to D'Hedgehog, adopt a daughter named Sonique" * "does sulphur have three boobs" * "I voted yes fight me" - on voting for Pineapple on Pizza. Category:Sixter